Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device for generating electric power required to drive display panel, of which pixel arrays are separated, using one power module integrated circuit (PMIC) and a method of driving the display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Virtual reality technology has been applied to a defense field, an architecture field, a tourist field, a film field, a multimedia field, a game field, and the like. Virtual reality means a specific environment or a specific situation allowing a user to feel as a real environment using a stereoscopic image technology.
The virtual reality technology has been applied to personal immersive devices, so as to maximize the immersion of the virtual reality. Examples of the personal immersive device include a head mounted display (HMD), a face mounted display (FMD), and an eye glasses-type display (EGD).
A performance of the personal immersive device was not as satisfactory as expected in terms of a stereoscopic feeling, an immersion, and a fatigue of a stereoscopic image, etc. as well as an uncomfortable appearance design. A method for displaying a stereoscopic image on a display panel of a smart phone and installing the smart phone in the HMD a user wears has been recently developed, so as to implement virtual reality using the smart phone. However, because an optimum design of virtual reality is not applied to a display device of the smart phone, a method for displaying a virtual reality image using the smart phone cannot implement high-quality virtual reality.
A display panel of a personal immersive device may be divided into a left eye display panel and a right eye display panel. A power module integrated circuit (PMIC) generating electric power required to drive the two display panels is necessary to simultaneously drive the two display panels of the personal immersive device. A driver integrated circuit (IC) is connected to each of the two display panels.
When one PMIC generates electric power required to drive one display panel, two PMICs are necessary in the personal immersive device. In this instance, a printed circuit board (PCB) becomes larger in size due to the two PMICs and peripheral circuits connected to the two PMICs, leading to an increase in cost. Further, when the two PMICs generate the electric power of the two display panels, enable signals generated in two driver ICs may not be synchronized with each other. Hence, the two display panels may sequentially emit light.
In order to generate driving power of two display panels using one PMIC, the driver ICs for respectively driving the display panels have to be connected to one PMIC. However, in this instance, a synchronization problem between the driver ICs and the PMIC may be generated. The synchronization problem may cause damage or a malfunction of the driver ICs and an abnormal drive of the display panels.